Nineteen rotavirus strains derived from asymptomatic neonates (seven from England, five from Australia, two from Venezuela, and five from Sweden) were successfully cultivated in primary African green monkey kidney cell cultures, serotyped by plaque reduction neutralization (PRN) assay, subgrouped by indirect enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay, and electropherotyped by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. All 19 strains were shown to fall into one of the four known human serotypes; serotype 1 (all Venezuelan strains), serotype 2 (all Swedish strains), serotype 3 (all Australian strains), or serotype 4 (all English strains). Hyperimmune guinea pig antiserum raised against the Venezuelan strain (M37) neutralized not only serotype 1 (strain Wa) but also serotype 4 (strain St. Thomas no. 3) viruses to a similar degree. The English, Australian, and Venezuelan isolates were found to belong to subgroup 2, and the Swedish strains were subgroup 1 viruses.